Everything was a Lie?
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: It's all started with a simple lie about going to solve a case for a time being. But with that simple lie, it's worsened. Someone overheard something that he shouldn't have, told the police anyway and then the news of the century broke out; 'Shinichi Kudo is alive or dead' "Shinichi...Everything that happened between us was a lie?" After the news, it's slowly lead his downfall..


I shipped Shinichi X Ran, so this story will be mainly Shinichi X Ran, but there is some Kaito x Shinichi moment. This is going to be an epic adventure, and this story begins!

I don't own Detective Conan! Warning for a few mention of abuse, language, and violence! And only for this chapter will only have a one mention of suicide! So please consider yourself warned! :)

* * *

There's a sunshine in Tokyo, seemed nothing bad is to going to happen.

Wrong.

Shiro Harunatsu was a normal twenty eight years old man with trust issues, but everything changed. His wife died shortly after the childbirth. He's a single father with a six years old son. He's poor and lost his job afterward his wife's death. He needs money to buy foods for his son and himself. He tried to get a job, but the fate are cruel to him, he is jobless man. As Shiro walking towards the dark, creepy, and abandoned alley to take a the shortcut to his son's school to pick him up to bring him to get a rare treat that he got from so called 'work'. Suddenly, Shiro overheard someone that he shouldn't have heard.

"I'm glad that stupid detective brat is gone." Someone in a long silver hair smirked cruelly to his bulky suspicious looking partner. The bulky smiled. "Yeah aniki, you poisoned him," the silver haired snickered. "What's his name again," he asked him. The bulky guy shrugged. "I think it's Shinichi Kudo." "Ah! That shitty brat who dares get his nose into our 'illegal' trade. Luckily I ended his life by using that traitorous Sherry's poison."

Shiro have no clue what's going on, but he knew about Shinichi Kudo who vanished without a trace one in a half years ago. He also wonders why people haven't freaked out about this. This is absolutely sound more concerning than he thought.

Shiro walked briskly to the police station. He needed to report this problem. Fast. It's quite suspicious that detective's parents haven't freaked out about this. The fact that their son is missing almost for two years! This might be a child neglect or a child abuse!

But...Those mens claimed that one of them murdered him by poisoning him? However...The real question is why that no one have found out about this? Why no one said that Shinichi is dead or declare that he's missing? Well. There's one way to find out.

"Excuse me?" Shiro asked politely to the receptionist. The receptionist look up from her computer with a what-do-you-need stare. (or a glare?)

"Yes?" The receptionist replied irritatedly. "Uhm, I overheard something about that detective kid." Shiro said.

"Great. Please wait in line." The receptionist said in a sickly tone. Shiro look at the line. He groaned at the sight of it. 'Damn...There's too many people. I don't think that I can wait that long,' he thought as he grumbled. He look at the receptionist again with a more serious look. "Well, this a emergency." He added.

"You. Wait. In. A. Goddamn. Line." The receptionist said as she gritted her teeth. "I don't give a damn about it."

Shiro almost wanted to scream at her face saying it's really an emergency. Lucky he didn't, instead of almost screaming in her face, he give a worst glare at her. "Well. Too bad, I demanded a police officer immediately." He said and then warned the receptionist. "If you don't, I might sue you for not doing your damn job."

She snorted. "You? Ha. Very funny. You're poor." She mocked and then smiled slyly. "You're a poor bastard." This is why that Shiro have trust issues. People make fun of him and his son for being poor. Damned the second and first class of wealth or mid-wealth.

"Shut up! All I need a goddamn police officer now!" Shiro roared angrily. "This is a life and death situation goddammit!"

The receptionist smiled. "Why you didn't say so?"

Shiro's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You little..." "Tsk. I won't finish that sentence, if I were you." The receptionist warned lightly and then noticed someone abrupt arrived from hearing some yelling. Before he ask for what going on here, the receptionist beat him before he spoke. "Oi! Takagi-kun!"

Takagi frowned. "Joanna-san?" "Oh come on Takagi-kun that's my English name! Please call me Juri!" Juri scolded lightly.

Takagi shrugged. "I like your English birth name better." He stated.

"Oh shut up." Juri rolled her eyes. "It's an embarrassing birth name."

"I still like it though." He offered, but Juri rolled her eyes.

"Anyway...Takagi-kun this man demanded a police officer about that 'detective kid' and he's also drivin' me nuts." Juri said continuously. Takagi glances at Shiro.

"Um. I'm a sergeant Wataru Takagi." He said and then hand out his hand to give a handshake. He also added. "Please called me Takagi."

Shiro give a suspiciously stare with a I don't trust you look. "Uh. I'm Shiro." He stated without giving a handshake. Juri glared at Shiro. "Show some respect." She growled with a threatened glare . "It's fine Joanna-san." Takagi said quickly, didn't want a fight. "I think that Shiro have trust issues."

Shiro look surprised. "How do you know?" He asked. Takagi shrugged. "I have some trust issues in the past." He said simply and that made Shiro understood what he meant. "Ah." He nodded slowly in realization.

"Anyway Joanna-san told me that you need something about Shinichi Kudo." Takagi said. Shiro look around nervously. He is uncomfortable tell him in front of people. They might be a spy around here. "Let's talk somewhere privately. This is absolutely serious matter." Shiro said. Takagi look surprised at the tone, but he nodded anyway.

As Shiro and Takagi walked somewhere private, Takagi asked a question:

"Are you a detective?" He asked. "You look...Smart."

Shiro blinked and then started to chuckle bitterly. "No. Unfortunately I am not. I lost that job six years ago after an unexpected accident that caused me got fired from my job six years ago."

"Oh..." Takagi stated sheepishly with a shamefaced look. Shiro took pity on him and told him that it's fine. Takagi shake his head in shame. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that question." He said guilty.

Shiro sighed. "I told you, it's fine. It's was six years ago." He said.

The detective and the former detective entered the room that's no one is using for a time being. "Okay Shiro. No one isn't here." Takagi said. Shiro take a deep breath. "I-I overheard something...I think it's something that I shouldn't have heard, but I heard it anyway, and they said about they claimed that they had killed Shinichi Kudo by poisoning him. I wondered why that no one noticed that he's missing nor dead?! Did I mentioned that have anyone reported his disappearance?!" He halfway yelled.

Takagi look startled and then tried to look calm. "When did you heard this?" He asked. "I don't know?! Maybe twenty minutes or an hour ago?! As soon as I heard that, I rushed to here to report this."

Takagi frowned, and then his face darkened. "We need to talk to Inspector Megure, and...Let's make a Trial of Shinichi Kudo."

(AN: Sorry for OOCness for Takagi...I just want him make him a little badass... —v— III)

—

"Conan-kun!" Ran pouted. "It's couldn't hurt you, if you wear this!" Shinichi Kudo whom is under alias of Conan Edogawa sweating like a madman. "N-no!" He squeaked. "I said no Ran-neechan!"

Ran give a pouty face and give a secret technique: puppy eyes no justu. "Please Conan-kun?" Conan groaned.

"When I said no, it's mean no." Conan said in a highly strained tone, I mean, how can ever reject that adorable puppy eyes? Oh wait, him. If he worn this, if Ran ever found out that he's Shinichi...She will never let this down until the day he die. It's will be eternal hell for himself. Conan shivered at the thought.

"Aw..." Ran said, looking disappointed. Conan flinched slightly at his childhood friend's crestfallen face. 'I'm sorry Ran...I don't want you to get hurt by my enemies, if you found out.' Shinichi thought. He couldn't bare losing the woman whom he loved since childhood. He might take his own life if she died. It's like Ran is his soulmate, he will do anything to capture her heart even if she might not in love him. He will be determined to make her in love with him.

"Don't be sad Ran-neechan! I'm sure Shinichi-niichan will call you later!" Conan said, trying to assuring her. Ran give a small smile.

"Maybe so." She said softly. "Conan-kun, we're going back to home. I need to make curry for dinner tonight."

"Hai!" Conan said excitedly, he's quite excited for Ran that the fact that she's making the best curry that he ever tasted in his seventeen years of growing up.

A while later, Ran and Conan arrived at the Mouri house.

"Dad! I'm home!" Ran called out. There's no answer. Ran and Conan groaned. "Not again...I hope that he don't use up the money..." She muttered. 'Knowing him for a long time, that he will used up the money again.' Conan thought with a sweat dropped.

"Honestly!" Ran said to herself. "If he keep up with that nasty habit...Mom won't come back anytime soon."

Conan look at her in sympathy. Poor girl who dreamed that one day that her parents will reunite again after ten years of separation. Her mom might never come back, but Ran never loses her faith or hope for her parents reunite again after ten years of separation.

Conan Edogawa even as Shinichi Kudo, he never tells Ran to give up and telling her that her parents might never come back. It's will break her and might end her own life. He and his alter ego continuing support her from ten years ago to now.

"Conan-kun, would you mind helping me to cook dinner with me?" Ran asked, politely. "I'm sure that you're not busy."

Conan smiled. "Hai Ran-neechan!"

Ran chuckled softly and smiled. "Thanks Conan-kun! Can you bring the 3 or 4 cups of water? I need to get it for the curry."

"Hai!"

May the cooking begin.

— An hour later —

"Alright let's the curry cool down a little and while it cooling down, let's wait for dad to come home." Ran said, looking at the clock. "It's almost eight. I hope that Dad didn't run into case on the way here."

'Haha, he won't.' Shinichi thought, laughing dryly in his mind. 'I'm a death magnet and cursed by Shinigami.' Shinichi thought sarcastically. 'Murder follows me everywhere, I wonder if someone realizes it.' (*cough* Inspector Megure. *cough*)

A little while later, there was a drunken scream with a quite familiar voice:

"Yoko-chaaaan~!" A certain man yelled drunkenly, walking on the stairway like an drunken old man.

'Shit. He's here. He sound drunk.' Shinichi thought. 'Only Kami knows what he's going do. Damnit, I have a bad feeling.'

The door opened, it's revealed a really drunk Kogoro with a stupid grin on his face.

"DAD!" Ran scolded. "You were going out to drink again!? Honestly, don't use up the money shamelessly! We need the money for food, you know!"

"Hehehe...Sorry Ran-chan~! No need to be mad~!" After he said that, Kogoro immediately zonk out and sleep on the floor again.

Ran scowled. "Again? Fine. This time, I'm not going to carry him to bed."

Conan sighed. Why Ran chose to live with that drunkard? She could've lived with her mom, but he knew that he can't force her choice to live with. It's such a shame that she lived with her drunkard, not-good-with-children, and a old sot father.

"Since Uncle isn't joining us, should we go ahead and eat?" Conan asked.

Ran sighed and put a fake smile to hide her disappointment at her dad. "Of course Conan-kun!"

"Yay!" Conan said childishly, run to the table to eat the glorious curry that Ran (and partially Conan who helped) made.

Ran chuckled at Conan's kiddy act, easily to be fooled by Conan's kiddy act. After almost two years of practice. It's certainly easy to the son of the famous detective (or mystery) writer and the former legendary actress and his mom was the former student of the deceased legendary magician and as known as Phantom Thief, Kaitou Kid, before he was 'killed' in 'accident'.

However it wasn't easy at first, but it's took him nearly two years of practice.

Speaking of Kaitou Kid, he went missing after a heist. According to the earwitness, she claimed that she heard a gunshot and then after a second of the gunshot occurred, she heard a loud thud. By the time she went run up to check for what is happening, but no one wasn't there not even a trace of blood, but the window was opened.

However after that, Kaitou Kid never been seen again...

Many people assumed that he was assassinated, or maybe his gunshot wound that made him not able to become a legendary Phantom Thief again. No one can determine that he is alive or dead. His status is unknown for a unknown time of being.

"Itadakimasu!" Conan and Ran said and then dig in to eat the glorious curry.

'_Hm~_!' Shinichi thought happily as he take another glorious bite of his meal. 'This curry is so amazing that I could go to heaven peacefully with no problems.'

"Do you like it Conan-kun?" Ran asked as she noticed Conan look like he is going to cry of joy.

"Why I should I say no?!" He cried theatrically. "This is the best food that I ever had!"

"I wish there is more left, because I want some more," he also said bashfully.

Ran chuckled heartily. "Why thank you Conan-kun."

Conan nodded cordially. "No problem Ran-neechan!"

After that night, Ran and Conan went to bed. Before Shinichi fall to sleep, he look at the white moon that is shining beautifully and it's reminds him of the certain thief who went missing almost a year ago.

'For some reason...I got a feeling that after this night, Japan won't be the same again...' He thought as he shivered. 'I honestly hope that I am wrong...'

After the final thought, he went to bed with no problem.

On the next day, turned out Shinichi was right. Japan won't be the same again.

On that morning, Tokyo's news was blaring out and the news headline reads: 'After nearly two years of disappearance of high school teenage detective is alive or dead?!' And some others were like this: 'The high school teenage detective is declared missing?' Or like this: 'Why no one didn't notice this until now?'

It's driving Conan AKA Shinichi crazy. "How the hell this happened?! Oh shit, if Ran see this...Only heaven knows what will happen!' He thought as he panicked.

Conan suddenly heard a loud glass shattered. He saw Ran looking at the tv screen in horror and shock.

"Shit! I spoke too soon!" He thought as he mentally curses in his thought.

"N-no..." She whispered and the she shake her head in disbelief. "T-this isn't true! Someone must've spread a ridiculous rumor about him!"

"I-I could ask my mom for help and sue this person that dares spread this frenzy and preposterous news/rumor!" Ran said in fury. She have enough of this. She wants to end this rumors about Shinichi. She can ask her mother because she is one of the few best lawyers in Japan.

She immediately get the telephone and dialed down the number to call her mother and ask her if she could willing to sue against someone that spread this news and then ask her if she could be her lawyer. Ran promised her mom that she will definitely own her back for this.

/ Time skip /

"…And this is proves the facts, that he is missing!"

"Objection! Your honor! That's impossible! I got calls from Shinichi! That's proof!" Ran yelled at the judge of justice.

The judge give the worst apologetic look on his face. "Objection overruled. I'm sorry Miss. Mouri, he's missing, and there's a lot of evidences that proved the fact that he's missing. I highly suspect that 'Shinichi' that you always get called all the time is a fake caller, now I declare that Shinichi Kudo is missing!" The gavel raised and then hit the wooden round block, it's sound echoed through the room.

—

I know, this is OOC, but I'm not perfect. Besides, I am not a lawyer nor a judge. I never been in a court before, however I did had met a former judge before.

I did really tried my best though, so please no hate for my grammar mistakes. I'm still learning how to be a good writer. ;l

I might have gotten a little lazy for describing the court...Besides I started writing this since March 2019. I never gotten to finish it, but I just wanted to get quicker to the ending of the chapter one. xD hehehe...Guilty charged! 6-6

Words: 3,009


End file.
